Galaxy-Nee's Graduation
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: Galaxy Star Pegasus has recently finished school. So her friends are throwing her a graduation ceremony. Read to find out. For Galaxy's graduation.
1. Chapter 1

The day was bright and sunny. Galaxy sat out in her yard. She wore a cute blue dress type shirt with black shorts and a small blue jean jacket. Her long red hair was pulled up into a bun on top her head.

"Perfect day here in **********." She smiled as she looked up at the sky.

"Yep. I'd say so to." Galaxy jumped slightly at the voice and looked over.

"MK?! What are you doing here?"

"Me? Little ol' me?" MK touched her chest and smiled. "Well….it's not just me…"

"What does that mean?"

"GALAXY!" Shadow appeared. She glomped Galaxy and knocked her over to the ground.

"Shadow?" The blond with multiple color streaks haired girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi hi!" Shadow giggled.

"HEY!" Nami shouted. Her peach hair blew in the breeze MK had just created. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked slightly. "Don't forget me."

"How can we?" Hakkyou said. His long trench coat tapped Nami's leg every couple seconds.

"Hakkyou? Nami?" Galaxy stood and blinked.

"Don't forget me…please…" A small voice said. Everyone looked over to see a small girl standing near Galaxy. She wore a black and red plaid mini skirt with black stockings and a red top with a black cross. She had lots of bangles and bracelets on her arms. She wore her brown hair cut short and choppy and had golden eyes. She had a little side ponytail on the right side of her head.

"Who are you?" Hakkyou asked.

"I'm KuroBunny17 or Bunny." The small girl looked down at her black boots. Her bell earrings jingled as she shook her head a little and pulled her hands to her chest.

"Oh, you're the new girl…the really shy one." Galaxy smiled. "I guess MK invited you too." Bunny nodded shyly.

"So. This is everyone for now. Time for the ceremony!"

"Ceremony?" Galaxy stood and brushed off her clothes.

"Yep. You'll see." Nami smiled.

Suddenly, all the authors, 'cept Galaxy, raised their magic weapons or hands, depending, into the air. The ground around them was transformed into a stage with beyblade characters or family/friends filling the seats sitting on the ground.

"What the heck is all of this?" Galaxy turned. The authors smiled.

"You'll see." Another voice said from the stage. The girl standing up there winked and jumped down.

"Kaidra?" Galaxy tilted her head. "Alright, what's going on? What are you planning?" She looked around at the others.

"It's our own graduation for you!" MK spread her arms with a giggle. "You finished school today so we're doing a graduation for you!"

"Oh." Galaxy blinked.

"Nami hasn't graduated yet but we'll do one for her when she graduates." Bunny smiles and looks at Nami.

"EH?!" Nami squealed.

"Nami-chan, Kawaii!" Galaxy giggled and clapped.

"No, I'm not…NO WAIT!" Nami spread her hands.

"Alright, let's get this on the road." MK clapped. Hakkyou took his hands out of his pockets and took to the stage. Galaxy was pushed up there as well, curtesy of MK. She sat in a queen like throne decorated with glitter and Pegasus patterns. Bunny put a small tiara on Galaxy's head with a giggle before taking her seat next to MK.

"Congrats on graduating, I knew you had it in you, underneath all that craziness. This shows that you are ready to take a big step towards the world and I'm happy that you are. Get ready, because things will be tougher as you move on." Hakkyou moved away from the mic as people clapped. Galaxy sat, slightly confused at what was going on.

Nami took to the stage next. "Hello. I've known Galaxy or Nee-chan for me, for almost a year now. It's been a complete honor to get to know her for she is my best friend and my sister. I'm proud of how much she's grown in Christ and as a person in general. She's seen me in my darkest moments and has stuck with me even when it was hard for her to handle. She is a true inspiration and one heck of a person. The world better prepare, because a wonderful young lady and child of God is entering it. And I can't wait to see how she changes it. I don't know what God has for her, but I know that with her faith and love for Him, every demon will flee once they recognize her. Congratulations, Nee-chan. Show the world what you can do. I love you and God bless."

Nami stepped down. At this point, Galaxy held a hand to her mouth. They were…she blinked a couple times. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Nami walked down.

Shadow took the mic. "Well where do I start? I've known Galaxy for a few years, and I can honestly say, whether we've been serious with each other or just downright insane, she's probably one of my best and closest friends. I've told her things that I didn't ever tell anyone else, and she's been there for me, offering advice and support. And for that I'm fully thankful. Not only is she a great friend, but she's a truly talented writer. She's a truly respected writer in the community and anyone who has her as a friend is extremely lucky."

Galaxy sniffled a little as Shadow took her seat with a smile. Bunny stood up next.

"Eto…" She looked down and grabbed at her anime symbol necklace. "Konnichiwa. I've known Galaxy for a long time. How, I won't go into but um….she's an amazing person. I love her a lot because she's been there for me and helped me through stuff. Um, she's part of the reason I got on FanFiction and I don't regret it." She smiled bigger and let go of the necklace. "She, ano, encourages me to be the best FFA I can be. Thank you, Galaxy." Bunny turned and gave a small bow and smile.

"My turn!" MK jumped up on stage. She giggled and pushed up her pink glasses. "Galaxy and I met a long time ago, like most of us here. She's been there for me through thick and thin. She's loved me even when I haven't loved myself and been a great friend and beta. I'm so proud to call her my Oneesan and I love her to death. She loves me and my weirdness which not a lot of people can stand me being that weird so…yeah… Thank you for everything you've ever done. Thank you for being an FFA and being my friend." MK ended by hugging Galaxy tightly.

"Guys." Galaxy cried. "Thank you." She hugged them all.

"There were others who couldn't be here but that's okay." Nami shrugged.

"MK tried to get us all together." Shadow nudged the other authoress. MK shrugged with one shoulder and a smile.

"I know that Seeker and Samuari would be proud of you too." MK said. The air became dark for a moment.

"WOAH!" Bunny tripped over her feet and fell into Hakkyou's arms. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before he helped her back to her feet.

"Hakkyou and Bunny sitting in a tree. K-I-S…" MK started to sing before getting kicked in the face.

"NOOO!" Hakkyou kicked her. "NOOOO!"

"MEANIE!" MK jumped back and drew her magic scythe. "NO!"

"Oh, you wanna go?!"

"Guys." Bunny whimpered as she tried to stop them. "Please don't fight."

"They're gonna fight." Shadow said.

"Yep." Nami scoffed with a small smile.

"But…"

"They just fight a lot. Don't worry about it." Nami placed a hand on her shoulder.

They turned their attention back to see the two fighting with water guns now.

"WHY WATER GUNS?!"

"CAUSE IT'S SUMMER ALMOST AND IT'S HOTT!" MK got him in the face. He zipped around and got the small of her back, making her jump and squeal.

"I WANNA JOIN!" Galaxy poofed up a water gun and joined in the fight.

"Looks like fun!" Shadow, and Bunny grabbed water guns.

"They are doing it all wrong." Nami shook her head. She made a hose appear. She blasted them all.

"Oh really?!" Galaxy made a fire hose appear. She grinned evilly as she pulled back and shot tons of water at Nami.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Shadow grabbed another fire hose and started shooting Bunny and Hakkyou.

"SHADOW!" He shouted.

"Guys." MK held her scythe in the air.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted before their eyes grew wide like dinner plates.

"A-bu-bye-bye." She let loose a giant ocean wave on them all.

"MK!"

She giggled and turned to the readers.

"Dear Readers, my lovely friend Galaxy here has just finished 12th grade. Meaning, she's done with school…minus college. I'm so proud of her and all the work she's done. All the times she's given up time with friends or things to get good grades. She's an amazing worker and friend. The world is really getting a gem. Leave a review and tell her congrats and something you like about her, will you?! Thanks everyone for reading!"

"Oi, MK!" Galaxy shouted. She held up a wave of her own. "BYE BYE!" MK eeped and grabbed her scythe.

"BYE!" MK waved to the readers before a wave washed over everything.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was bright and sunny. Galaxy sat out in her yard. She wore a cute blue dress type shirt with black shorts and a small blue jean jacket. Her long red hair was pulled up into a bun on top her head.

"Perfect day here in **********." She smiled as she looked up at the sky.

"Yep. I'd say so to." Galaxy jumped slightly at the voice and looked over.

"MK?! What are you doing here?"

"Me? Little ol' me?" MK touched her chest and smiled. "Well….it's not just me…"

"What does that mean?"

"GALAXY!" Shadow appeared. She glomped Galaxy and knocked her over to the ground.

"Shadow?" The blond with multiple color streaks haired girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi hi!" Shadow giggled.

"HEY!" Nami shouted. Her peach hair blew in the breeze MK had just created. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked slightly. "Don't forget me."

"How can we?" Hakkyou said. His long trench coat tapped Nami's leg every couple seconds.

"Hakkyou? Nami?" Galaxy stood and blinked.

"Don't forget me…please…" A small voice said. Everyone looked over to see a small girl standing near Galaxy. She wore a black and red plaid mini skirt with black stockings and a red top with a black cross. She had lots of bangles and bracelets on her arms. She wore her brown hair cut short and choppy and had golden eyes. She had a little side ponytail on the right side of her head.

"Who are you?" Hakkyou asked.

"I'm KuroBunny17 or Bunny." The small girl looked down at her black boots. Her bell earrings jingled as she shook her head a little and pulled her hands to her chest.

"Oh, you're the new girl…the really shy one." Galaxy smiled. "I guess MK invited you too." Bunny nodded shyly.

"So. This is everyone for now. Time for the ceremony!"

"Ceremony?" Galaxy stood and brushed off her clothes.

"Yep. You'll see." Nami smiled.

Suddenly, all the authors, 'cept Galaxy, raised their magic weapons or hands, depending, into the air. The ground around them was transformed into a stage with beyblade characters or family/friends filling the seats sitting on the ground.

"What the heck is all of this?" Galaxy turned. The authors smiled.

"You'll see." Another voice said from the stage. The girl standing up there winked and jumped down.

"Kaidra?" Galaxy tilted her head. "Alright, what's going on? What are you planning?" She looked around at the others.

"It's our own graduation for you!" MK spread her arms with a giggle. "You finished school today so we're doing a graduation for you!"

"Oh." Galaxy blinked.

"Nami hasn't graduated yet but we'll do one for her when she graduates." Bunny smiles and looks at Nami.

"EH?!" Nami squealed.

"Nami-chan, Kawaii!" Galaxy giggled and clapped.

"No, I'm not…NO WAIT!" Nami spread her hands.

"Alright, let's get this on the road." MK clapped. Hakkyou took his hands out of his pockets and took to the stage. Galaxy was pushed up there as well, curtesy of MK. She sat in a queen like throne decorated with glitter and Pegasus patterns. Bunny put a small tiara on Galaxy's head with a giggle before taking her seat next to MK.

"Congrats on graduating, I knew you had it in you, underneath all that craziness. This shows that you are ready to take a big step towards the world and I'm happy that you are. Get ready, because things will be tougher as you move on." Hakkyou moved away from the mic as people clapped. Galaxy sat, slightly confused at what was going on.

Nami took to the stage next. "Hello. I've known Galaxy or Nee-chan for me, for almost a year now. It's been a complete honor to get to know her for she is my best friend and my sister. I'm proud of how much she's grown in Christ and as a person in general. She's seen me in my darkest moments and has stuck with me even when it was hard for her to handle. She is a true inspiration and one heck of a person. The world better prepare, because a wonderful young lady and child of God is entering it. And I can't wait to see how she changes it. I don't know what God has for her, but I know that with her faith and love for Him, every demon will flee once they recognize her. Congratulations, Nee-chan. Show the world what you can do. I love you and God bless."

Nami stepped down. At this point, Galaxy held a hand to her mouth. They were…she blinked a couple times. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Nami walked down.

Shadow took the mic. "Well where do I start? I've known Galaxy for a few years, and I can honestly say, whether we've been serious with each other or just downright insane, she's probably one of my best and closest friends. I've told her things that I didn't ever tell anyone else, and she's been there for me, offering advice and support. And for that I'm fully thankful. Not only is she a great friend, but she's a truly talented writer. She's a truly respected writer in the community and anyone who has her as a friend is extremely lucky."

Galaxy sniffled a little as Shadow took her seat with a smile. Bunny stood up next.

"Eto…" She looked down and grabbed at her anime symbol necklace. "Konnichiwa. I've known Galaxy for a long time. How, I won't go into but um….she's an amazing person. I love her a lot because she's been there for me and helped me through stuff. Um, she's part of the reason I got on FanFiction and I don't regret it." She smiled bigger and let go of the necklace. "She, ano, encourages me to be the best FFA I can be. Thank you, Galaxy." Bunny turned and gave a small bow and smile.

"My turn!" MK jumped up on stage. She giggled and pushed up her pink glasses. "Galaxy and I met a long time ago, like most of us here. She's been there for me through thick and thin. She's loved me even when I haven't loved myself and been a great friend and beta. I'm so proud to call her my Oneesan and I love her to death. She loves me and my weirdness which not a lot of people can stand me being that weird so…yeah… Thank you for everything you've ever done. Thank you for being an FFA and being my friend." MK ended by hugging Galaxy tightly.

"Guys." Galaxy cried. "Thank you." She hugged them all.

"There were others who couldn't be here but that's okay." Nami shrugged.

"MK tried to get us all together." Shadow nudged the other authoress. MK shrugged with one shoulder and a smile.

"I know that Seeker and Samuari would be proud of you too." MK said. The air became dark for a moment.

"WOAH!" Bunny tripped over her feet and fell into Hakkyou's arms. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before he helped her back to her feet.

"Hakkyou and Bunny sitting in a tree. K-I-S…" MK started to sing before getting kicked in the face.

"NOOO!" Hakkyou kicked her. "NOOOO!"

"MEANIE!" MK jumped back and drew her magic scythe. "NO!"

"Oh, you wanna go?!"

"Guys." Bunny whimpered as she tried to stop them. "Please don't fight."

"They're gonna fight." Shadow said.

"Yep." Nami scoffed with a small smile.

"But…"

"They just fight a lot. Don't worry about it." Nami placed a hand on her shoulder.

They turned their attention back to see the two fighting with water guns now.

"WHY WATER GUNS?!"

"CAUSE IT'S SUMMER ALMOST AND IT'S HOTT!" MK got him in the face. He zipped around and got the small of her back, making her jump and squeal.

"I WANNA JOIN!" Galaxy poofed up a water gun and joined in the fight.

"Looks like fun!" Shadow, and Bunny grabbed water guns.

"They are doing it all wrong." Nami shook her head. She made a hose appear. She blasted them all.

"Oh really?!" Galaxy made a fire hose appear. She grinned evilly as she pulled back and shot tons of water at Nami.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Shadow grabbed another fire hose and started shooting Bunny and Hakkyou.

"SHADOW!" He shouted.

"Guys." MK held her scythe in the air.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted before their eyes grew wide like dinner plates.

"A-bu-bye-bye." She let loose a giant ocean wave on them all.

"MK!"

She giggled and turned to the readers.

"Dear Readers, my lovely friend Galaxy here has just finished 12th grade. Meaning, she's done with school…minus college. I'm so proud of her and all the work she's done. All the times she's given up time with friends or things to get good grades. She's an amazing worker and friend. The world is really getting a gem. Leave a review and tell her congrats and something you like about her, will you?! Thanks everyone for reading!"

"Oi, MK!" Galaxy shouted. She held up a wave of her own. "BYE BYE!" MK eeped and grabbed her scythe.

"BYE!" MK waved to the readers before a wave washed over everything.

A Special Addition:

"Wait!" A woman's voice called. The teens looked over.

"MOM?!" Galaxy shouted.

"I invited her here." MK said. "She wanted to say something to."

About Galaxy: I am so proud of her. When people congratulate me for a job well done, I tell them that she is a gift from God and that she really tackled it mostly on her own. She has a beautiful gentle and patient quality about her that I don't. I am so glad to call her my oldest daughter. She has set the bar high for her younger sisters. But I know that they are each unique and I pray that God will use her according to His purposes and that she will always seek after Him with all her heart. I know she can tackle any challenge with God. I am going to miss her so much. If I can't reach her, I may resort to becoming a fanfiction member myself. I know she will be here. Love, Mom."

Galaxy blushed and hugged her mom while everyone awwed.


End file.
